Episode 6928 (17th October 2008)
Plot Maria arrives at the scene of the accident. She sobs uncontrollably over Liam's dead body as she tells him that she's pregnant with his baby. David and Tina make themselves comfy in Dev's flat. Darryl and Amber are fed up. Steve phones Michelle and she and Carla rush to the scene of the accident. Michelle's distraught when she finds out that Liam's been killed in a hit and run. Carla's bereft but tries to cover her true emotions in front of Tony. Kevin's upset as he blames himself for not protecting his daughters properly. Sophie tries to comfort him. Tom's in a state of shock. He tells Tony how it could easily have been him instead. Tony's quick to point out it was just a terrible accident. Amber throws David and Tina out pretending her dad's on his way home. Darryl assures Amber he's not just after sex and he's happy to wait for the right time. Fiz and Audrey do their best to look after poor Maria. Tina reckons there's more to Joe and Gail's relationship than they're letting on. David's appalled at the thought. Tyrone's delighted after a successful evening selling dodgy shirts. Pam's impressed. Michelle breaks the news to Ryan that his Uncle Liam is dead. Carla goes to bed emotionally drained. Tony slips out of the flat and disposes of Liam's wallet in the canal. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *John Stape - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Paramedic - Peter Barich Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Canal *Unknown street in Manchester *Unnamed hospital Notes *Final appearance of Rob James-Collier as Liam Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: News of Liam's death sends shockwaves around the Street. Maria is left devastated, and a grief-stricken Carla tries to hide the depths of her feelings from Tony - unaware he knows everything. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,230,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2008 episodes